The problem of materials adhering to the inner wall of mixer containers arises particularly when chips are being glued. In principle, however, this problem can arise with all substances that tend to adhere to steel containers.
Liners of the above generic type have been known for over 12 years. They have been used especially in so-called drum mixers, that is, mixers used primarily for gluing chips, in which the cylindrical container is embodied as a drum and can be driven to rotate. Lifting devices, for instance in the form of so-called lifting strips, are disposed on the inside of the container, carrying the product that is to be mixed upward and then expelling the product, for example wood chips, freely into the interior of the container; gluing is effected during the free drop of the chips, by spraying or the like. This drum is lined such that plates corresponding to the tangential spacing between adjacent lifting strips are inserted and secured below the lifting strips. Such a provision is also known from European Pat. No. 0 077 838. In this known arrangement, certain portions of the inner wall of the container, in the vicinity of its ends, are not covered by the plates. The plates are also inadequately secured, depending on how the lifting device is embodied.
For mixers having upright cylindrical containers in which a rotatable mixing apparatus is thus disposed, it has heretofore been impossible to provide a liner having an interchangeable plastic plate, at an affordable cost. It is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 53 683 that a liner of anti-adhesive plastic can be provided in such a mixer for a cylindrical container that is divided along its central longitudinal axis; nevertheless, it was necessary to embody this liner in the form of half shells, with flanges, which is extraordinarily expensive.